The Rockland Family Episode 1: Alan at The Movies Deleted Scenes
Transcript Part 1: Justin the Rat comforts Lucy Part 2 Finale: Alan Rockland gets permanently sent away to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood forever *(September 5, 2017) *Allison: Alan, your father and I had talked about you setting the movie theaters on fire yesterday and decided that we extremely hate you and we don't want you anymore because you are the worst son that we had ever raised and you're no son of ours and we don't want to ever see you ever again and this means louder YOU ARE F***ING GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED FOREVER PERMANENTLY!!!! THIS MEANS YOU WILL BE PERMANENTLY SENT AWAY TO DANIEL TIGER'S NEIGHBORHOOD FOREVER PERMANENTLY AND YOU WILL LIVE WITH DANIEL TIGER AND HIS FAMILY FOREVER PERMANENTLY EVEN THOUGH THE ENTIRE LAND OF MAKE-BELIEVE IS BEING TORN APART BY WAR WITH JAPAN FOR 23 WHOLE F***ING YEARS, YOU F***ING UNGRATEFUL AND TRAITOROUS A**WIPE!!! *Alan: No! (X40) I hate Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood! Please don't send me to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood in the Land of Make-Believe!! *Steven: louder Too f***ing bad, Alan J. Rockland!!!! We will permanently send you away to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood in the Land of Make-Believe forever permanently anyway!! Before that, we will throw the sent away party!! *Allison: I will take your laptop away!! I will send this to the charity after I reset it to factory defaults to permanently delete all of your accounts, data and profiles to make it brand new again!! *to: The backyard. Steven Rockland is sitting on Alan Rockland. *Allison: The sent away party will now begin shortly! Your father sits on you while I start the music and let the people dance! *Rockland putted on Hip Hop and began dancing as Steven Rockland sits on Alan. Fievel Mousekewitz, Tanya Mousekewitz, Toni Toponi, Olivia Flaversham, Igor the Mii, Shauna, Sophie the Otter, Peanut Otter, Butter Otter, Jelly Otter, Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Roobear Koala, Laura Koala, Betty Koala, Elephant012, Destiny Nazario, YankieDude5000, yungdeez100 and Sarah West appeared happily to join the sent away party and began dancing for 5 minutes. Allison turned off the music and everyone stopped dancing for 5 minutes and all of the guests happily headed home. *Allison: Now Alan, Daniel Tiger and his friends and family and the king and queen of the Land of Make-Believe are here to permanently take you away forever permanently with the help of Gfourtx after the police called them on the phone and told them about what you did yesterday!! *Daniel Tiger: We are here to permanently collect Alan J. Rockland. We will go inside and pack all of your Call of Duty, Medal of Honor, Battlefield, Counterstrike, Rayman, Watchdogs, Grand Theft Auto, FUNimation, Star Wars, SpongeBob SqaurePants, The Fairly Odd Parents, Jimmy Neutron, Chalkzone, Rugrats, All Grown Up, Rocket Power, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Danny Phantom, Animaniacs, Looney Tunes, Hanna Barbera and Powerpuff Girls stuff up and send to London, United Kingdom *Gfourtx: And we will destroy all of your other stuffs as well! *Steven: Daniel Tiger and his friends and family and the king and queen of the Land of Make-Believe, Gfourtx and your mother are going to pack all of your Call of Duty, Medal of Honor, Battlefield, Counterstrike, Rayman, Watchdogs, Grand Theft Auto, FUNimation, Star Wars, SpongeBob SqaurePants, The Fairly Odd Parents, Jimmy Neutron, Chalkzone, Rugrats, All Grown Up, Rocket Power, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Danny Phantom, Animaniacs, Looney Tunes, Hanna Barbera and Powerpuff Girls stuffs for you! Before you go to the Land of Make-Believe, I will put a nappy on you! *Alan: You better not put a god damn nappy on me! I'm too old to wear one of this peace of junk!! *Steven: Sorry Alan Rockland, but this is for setting the movie theaters on fire, killing over 500,000 people inside and getting our whole family banned from going anywhere out in public ever again, slammed with a $500 million fine and sued for $40 million for raising you poorly!! *Rockland puts a nappy on Alan Rockland as the action is censored. *Alan: 2000% NO!! (X50) *Steven: There! Now your nappy is on and you'll stay wearing nappies for the rest of the life! And you will be celebrating Fred Rogers' birthday every March 20th, watching well-received Disney movies in both English and in French, Italian, German, Greek, European Spanish, European Portuguese, Swedish, Norwegian, Icelandic, Danish, Dutch and Finnish and go to Disney Broadway musicals in London, United Kingdom, Paris, France, Berlin, Germany, Hamburg, Germany, Amsterdam, the Netherlands, and Madrid, Spain with Daniel Tiger and his friends and family and with the Land of Make-Believe's children, watching all four of Shimajirō's shows and eating fruits, vegetables and Western European foods for the rest of the life!! Plus you will be force to go to the Western Europe countries, such as France, Germany, the United Kingdom, Ireland, Italy, Spain, Portugal, Belgium, the Netherlands, Luxembourg, Greece, Switzerland, Malta, Norway, Sweden, Denmark, Iceland, and Finland! *Gfourtx: And also, you will be force to go to the EBU headquarters, why, because it's in Europe! *Allison: Now all of your Call of Duty, Medal of Honor, Battlefield, Counterstrike, Rayman, Watchdogs, Grand Theft Auto, FUNimation, Star Wars, SpongeBob SqaurePants, The Fairly Odd Parents, Jimmy Neutron, Chalkzone, Rugrats, All Grown Up, Rocket Power, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Danny Phantom, Animaniacs, Looney Tunes, Hanna Barbera and Powerpuff Girls stuffs are packed away onto the trolleys!! They will bring all of your Call of Duty, Medal of Honor, Grand Theft Auto, Battlefield, Counterstrike, Rayman, Watchdogs, Grand Theft Auto, FUNimation, Star Wars, SpongeBob SqaurePants, The Fairly Odd Parents, Jimmy Neutron, Chalkzone, Rugrats, All Grown Up, Rocket Power, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Danny Phantom, Animaniacs, Looney Tunes, Hanna Barbera and Powerpuff Girls stuffs to the airport for the flight to London for the charity shop! Go now, and don't come back ever because you are the worst son that we had ever raised and we don't want to see you ever again and you're no son of ours! *Daniel Tiger: Come with us, Alan J. Rockland! You will go to our neighborhood in the Land of Make-Believe! *Katerina Kittycat: These packages will be going to Hillington, London meow meow! *Prince Wednesday: Alan J. Rockland. If you royally dare escape back home to the United States, you'll get beaten up and executed. *Alan Rockland: Wa!! (X45) *(The End) Trivia * This video is based off of YankieDude5000's old video from 2015: VideoGameNerd1000 Gets Sent Away Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Daniel Tiger and Friends show Category:Bad Words Videos